


Blue On Blue

by RazorKitana



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Abuse, Double Dick, M/M, Past-Abused Kurt, Sad Kurt, dead stefan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorKitana/pseuds/RazorKitana
Summary: Something blooms between two blue, furry guys who just need someone to accept them for who they are. Hank bends the rules of fraternization and Kurt tries to hide the secret of having an add on in his boxers. (I know double dong Kurt isn't exactly cannon, but I wanted to explore it. Also, I don't know much of his religion so its gunna only have a small roll.) (Short first chpt, but others will be longer. It picks up around Chapter 3.)





	1. Chpt 1

Kurt sat down for his physical, blushing a bit at the stupid paper gown. Thankfully he had his boxers on. Otherwise, his emberrising secret of what he really has down there would get out. As Hank walked back in he started rattling off the usual info like name and ID number. He paused on birth date and looked up from his tablet. "Anywhere from February to November?"

Kurt Nodded, more embarrassment filling his cheeks. "Adopted..." Hank nodded at his words, not wanting to pry, knowing his life before the school was something he didn't like to talk about.

After taking blood pressure and listening to his lungs and heart beat, he nodded in fascination. "That's odd. Your blood pressure is normal, but your heart beat is awfully high."

Kurt nodded and spoke up. "Its normal. Its been like zat for as long as I can remember. I sink it is natural for me vis how um... Different I am..." Hank nodded once again and wrote down that observation before moving to the others side and slowly pressing lightly down and patting with two fingers down his spine to the base of his tail. That spot was very sensitive and caused Kurt to shiver.

Hank stood there for a moment with a furrowed brow. Not because of the shiver. Something completely different. "I expected your tail to have vertebra, but I didn't expect the number to be so different from others. Your back has six more than a normal back.

That only made Kurt feel a bit worse about his mutation. "Oh..." was all he said with his own furrowed brow while Hank recounted, confirming what he had just discovered. "How intriguing..."

He then gently laced fingers around the bottom of the base of Kurt's tail to feel for any abnormalities. This time he noticed the shiver, pared with a long shaking breath that caused Hank's cheeks to redden as he stopped. "M-My apologies. I didn't realize how sensitive of an area that was."

Kurt quickly shook his head. "Its fine! Really! I just... I never had anyone touch me like zat... I should have expected it." As Kurt nearly apologized, for some unknown reason, Hank set the fingers there again and slowly rubbed. He was curious on how it effected Kurt. If it tickled, tingled, felt weird in general, or if it was something... Dirty... The look on Kurt's face told him it was the latter. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes fluttered while gazing up. "O-Oh-" He muttered quietly as the heat still grew on his features.

That caused Hank to snap back into it and realize what he was doing, and how very not right it was that he was starting to feel the light stirring in his pants. Very. Very. Very. /VERY/. not right. Hank cleared his throat and stood fully upright. Out of embarrassment for himself and Kurt he didn't say anything about what just happened.

Kurt wanted to know what just happened, but with the other having seen his reaction and lack of trying to stop the good doctor, Kurt tried to forget. It was hard to do so. The incident was already replaying in his head, giving different possible outcomes if it had continued. Many of those outcomes caused the violet blush to spread down his neck and to the tips of his ears.

Hank noticed that the other blue male's gaze that was froze to the wall and the coloration of his blush. Hank started to rethink about apologizing, feeling that he had somehow assaulted Kurt. He let out a long huff through his nose as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes.

Kurt immediately moved his frozen gaze from the wall, onto Hank. "D-Don't vorry about it!" Kurt said a bit too loudly before biting his own bottom lip and shifting uncomfortably and trying to seem a bit calmer than he really was. "Its fine. You didn't kn-"

"No need to apologize. I should have stopped after the first time." He couldn't help but give a small smile when Kurt gave his own shy one. They both began to chuckle at the awkward silence.

Even though they both were apologetic, some unease lingered in the air of the room, causing them both to slowly stop chuckling and went silent again.

After only a few more minutes, Kurt slid off the table for his feet to meet the floor and grabbed his clothing. Hank had given him the go ahead to leave. "I will step out so you can dress." The older male spoke as he reached for the handle. Kurt, still a bit nervous grabbed the others hand. "Nein!" He had meant to just to get his attention, but immediately he realized he may come off differently than intended so, Kurt released the slightly darker hand and took a step back. "I-I'll just port to mein room. I don't vant to be a bozer und hold up ze only examination room. I know you have other patients."

Kurt felt like he recovered fairly well, missing the look of discombobulation on Hanks face due to trying to look at anything but him. After clearing his throat, Hank spoke, "Alright. I appreciate your consideration. Hank then turned to change the casing on the pillow and grab a new file to prepare. It took Kurt a few seconds to gather himself from his surprisingly flustered state before porting up to his room.


	2. Chpt 2

Hank sat at his desk, revisiting notes on his patients to correct any errors and generally try to help himself memorize any medical faults in any student. As he flipped through, re-reading every file, he stopped on Kurt's file. He had gotten over the incident, but not the face the other made. No Hank wasn't thinking of the boy in a sexual way, but it did remind him that even with the whole blue thing, and the fur, Kurt was beautiful. It was a self esteem boost to Hank to see someone like himself and realize that it wasn't so hideous or freaky. Well... To most people, Kurt would be freaky, but to most mutants, he is just another guy... Who clogs the drain with his fur. Something Hank does as well, but the difference being Hank has his own private shower. Most students without special acceptations share bathrooms. Not all together at one. One at a time. Of course there are large shower rooms in the locker rooms though.  
After more thinking, he began to wonder why he was focusing on the look Kurt made when being touched in such a sensitive area. Why not when he smiles or laughs? Damn those are beautiful too... Hank began to think to himself that maybe there is something he isn't fully realizing, or maybe hes just over exaggerating. Due to leaning towards the ladder, Hank shook it from his mind and skipped the rest of his file.

 

\----

 

Kurt sighed deeply and set his pencil down, looking at the progressively messier handwriting on his homework. It was about three in the morning. Kurt had been working on this stupid assignment since after dinner that night. It was just too much. He loves to learn new things and explore new ideas, but he was not as good at anything science based as he wished he could be.  
Standing up from his desk, the tailed mutant walked to his bed, not giving a second thought before landing face first in the comforting embrace of his blankets. The day before popped into his head. He had been so preoccupied that he barely thought about the event. It didn't bug him as much as it did before. He flipped onto his back and set his alarm for a few hours. 

 

He wanted to think about what happened and how to approach Mr. McCoy without getting flustered. All he knew is that he hadn't been touched like that before and he kinda liked it... Shame flooded over him as he thought about getting off on that feeling. He had gotten slightly aroused when those fingers caressed the underside of his sensitive tail base. As those thoughts ran through his head, he started to feel warm. That warm feeling flustered him as he began to drift his hand down his own chest and then lower with the thought of the larger man doing so again, but he suddenly snapped out of it and sat up, feeling suddenly embarrassed about daring even think of something like that, especially with the other man in mind.

 

\----

 

Kurt hopped out of Scott's car after class and bamfed up to his room to put his backpack away. As he took his science binder out of his bag and onto his desk so that he remembers to do it later, he realized that he had no idea how to do any of this homework. He was falling very behind in that class, and if he falls back more than he has, Logan has promised extra danger room sessions. As much as he wanted to just get it out of the way, he just didn't want to face it yet, so he bamfed down to the living room where Evan just started the Firefly marathon. Scott walked in with freshly popped popcorn, handing the bowl over to Rouge who says she doesn't want to be there, but everyone knows she secretly loves the show. "Me, Bobby and Rogue got the couch. Kurt and Scott got the floor." Evan declared as he hopped onto the couch, nearly spilling the popcorn. Giving groans, Scott and Kurt couldn't fight back. It was their turns to be on the floor.

 

\----

 

It was past nightfall when Kurt jolted up from his leaned back position on the foot of the couch. "Scheisse!" everyone looked over at him as he stood. "Sorry! Forgot I have zis HUUUGGGGEEE homevork packet due by tomorrow und If I don't do zis, mein grade goes down, und if mein grade goes down even more-" He was stopped when Rogue shushed him. "Just go do it. Save yourself from Logan's wrath. We all understand." The other boys nodded in agreement.

Without hesitation, Kurt bamfed right out and into his room. He knew immediately that his vague textbook would not be enough and ported down to the library with his binder. It contained not just his homework packet, but his notes too. He only prayed this would save him from flunking. Thankfully the east wing library was mostly empty, and would be completely empty within an hour.

Hours passed and Kurt was now only half way through the first page out of eight. Usually he would have days to do a packet like this, but Kurt may or may not have forgotten about the packet after thinking about Mr. McCoy the night before. His head lay next to it as he tapped his mechanical pencil's eraser against the table. This was unbearable. 

Hank walked in, going to the exact shelf he knew that book on jet engine mechanics was, but on his way back out with the book, he stopped at the table, standing next to the other blue male who had yet to notice him. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be up?"

Upon hearing the deep voice of Hank, Kurt jumped into a seated position, pretending as if he hadn't started to doze off when tapping with the pencil. Kurt tried to act normal, somehow still a bit flustered. He couldn't help it. He was a hormonal boy and constantly thought about the only arousing physical connection he ever had with another person. "I-I need to get zis done by tomorrow. I can let mein grade sink furzer..." Kurt ran a three fingered hand through his blue hair and sighed deeply. "I'm not any gut at science. I can't even list ze periodic table. Everyvone else learned it beforehand, und I... I didn't go to school before here. I don't know zis stuff. I know it is listed in a book somevhere, but I cant find it." 

Hank listened to the ranting with a bit of a smile, unable to walk away. He wanted to help, so he was going to. Hank grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Kurt, who had a genuinely surprised look on his face. He knew Kurt was about to protest about it being late, but he shook his head, never minding that somehow cute, yet exhausted look on Kurt. "It may be late, but if you need help with this, I do believe I may be the best to try and assist you."

Kurt couldn't keep a smile off his face after Mr. McCoy spoke. "I... Danke. Zank you." Kurt was truly grateful for his mentor. Sure he was still a little nervous, tail flicking to show so, but this helped ease the feeling. Kurt watched Hank look over what little Kurt already had down. As he read the work, Hank realized this may be a bit harder than originally thought. He didn't mind though. It might give him time to try and understand why he found the other so fascinating.

 

\----

 

Kurt had almost drifted off multiple times, but when given a nudge, Kurt would sit upright and try to focus. At the end of the packet, Hank checked his watch, realizing it was way too late for the both of them. Upon looking up from his watch, he spotted Kurt leaned onto the table, fully asleep, quietly breathing without a single snore. Hank couldn't help but smile, thinking about how he can be so beautiful, even when drooling on the homework... Oh... Wait... "Crap." He carefully pulled the homework out from under his face, trying not to touch the drool as he put it neatly in the binder. Hank stood up then, reaching down to shaking him awake gently, but when his hand touched the other's shoulder, he realized he can't wake him. Kurt worked so hard with him all night, just wanting to learn and get it right. He deserves the rest. Leaving his own book, Hank very carefully picked up Kurt in both arms, Binder in the hand under the boys back. What surprised him most wasn't how light he was, but that the flexible tail wrapped around his bicep loosely.

Once he got the other's bedroom door open, he walked in, holding him close and shutting the door behind himself with his foot. The first thing he did was set the binder in the open backpack. He then walked over to the bed, carefully peeling the comforter back and laying Kurt down. The tail came right off his arm when the boy was laid onto the familiar bed.

Hank pulled the comforter over the other's body to his shoulders, but he didn't leave. Not yet. He took a moment to sit down and look at him. He knew it would be seen as realy freaky if someone walked in on him watching a sleeping student. That is not what he saw it as though. He just wanted to know why he thought the other was so intriguing. He was so bright, but didn't fully apply himself until Hank helped him out. Maybe it was the stress causing him to shut down, but this night only served to make Hank want to spend more time with him.

The deep blue man stood up, knowing he was being a creep and would rather not be so. On his way out, he stopped by the book shelf, noticing something. There were so many books. Mostly poetry, or pirate adventure. This caused a smirk on Hank's features before he continued out of the room.


	3. Chpt 3

Over the span of the next two weeks, Hank would notice Kurt in the library and made it routine to stay up late with him. He hadn't had to carry the other to bed again, and was glad Kurt didn't bring it up. Kurt would work his hardiest, slacking only when he would crack a few jokes or get distracted by telling Hank about his day at school when Hank wouldn't make him stop, taking genuine interest in the boy's ramblings.

The more Hank noticed Kurt in the library, the more Kurt noticed the lack of Hank around dinner. Everyone ate dinner at the same time, give or take a few people who were more nocturnal than others. Kurt thought Hank might just get something and eat in his room, but Kurt had yet to see him. Finally, Kurt gave into his need to help others by taking two plates with portions of most things and bringing them down. He knocked on Hank's bedroom door with his tail, but no answer. Next he did the same to the lab door, and sure enough, Hank McCoy answered. He had a small blotch of some pink substance on his lab coat that wouldn't wipe off.

"Oh, what a pleasent surprise seeing you here." Hank smiled. Suddenly as he smelled and saw the food the boy was holding, his stomach made a soft growling noise that Kurt barley heard. After chuckling, Kurt asked, "Can I come in? I brought you dinner. I zought maybe ve could eat togezer. It gets pretty loud in ze dining hall, und even I can get a bit annoyed by it."

"Of course." Hank shrugged off his lab coat and hung it up neatly after letting the other Blue mutant into his lab. "I will have to ask that we eat at the coffee table. I would rather not contaminate my specimens on the counter." Kurt nodded at Hank's words, just glad his invitation was accepted.

  
They ate in silence at first, but Kurt broke the silence when he realized it had set in. "So, Mr. McCoy, I vas hoping zat maybe I could get to know you a bit more. Chat a bit. I like talking to you und studying vis you, but I vas hoping zat maybe I could get to know more about you." The sudden words surprised Hank who was immideatly agreeing with him. "Of course, that would be nice. I would like to get to know you more as well. Of course I have your physical charts and all, but I don't know much more about you besides what I know from the said charts, and your X-Men training."

  
Kurt was now finishing up the biscuit his meal came with. "Alright zen-" He quickly realized he didn't know what to ask about Hank. "Um, how about you tell me somezing you sink I might not know."

  
Fair enough. Hank thought about it for a moment before speaking. "Well, one time when I was about your age, I decided it was a good idea to go out with some friends and join them for a beer. It was illegal, and I knew that. I just really wanted to impress this girl. Low and behold, the eighteen year old me with a toothpick waist and no prior drinking experience couldn't hold the alcohol. Lets just say I painted her pretty pink high heels a gross, green."

  
"Eww!" Kurt laughed as he gave a light play punch to Hank's arm. "Zat is so gross! Vay to start off on such a high bar. I don't know vhat vould beat zat." As Kurt went into deep thought, his tail thumped against the chair he was in. "I sink ze closist I can get is vone time I vas vis mein brozer, fishing for dinner, und he decided it vould be a gut idea to try und catch ze fish by hand. He vas fourteen un I vas probably about twelve, so I vas so excited to see mein brozer do somezing cool, und he vas just as excited to show off-" As Kurt spoke, Hank raised a brow. Kurt had a brother? The only sibling he had on record was his adopted sister Rouge.

  
Hank continued to listen with interest as Kurt laughed. "Vhen he reached in, I jumped in und as I did zat, He jumped from ze surprise und landed face first into ze vater. It vasn't zat deep. A few feet furzer zough it had a really far slope. Vhen he came back up to see me standing in ze vater, all I could do vas laugh. He had so much mud in his hair." Kurt was smiling sweetly. "I know its not ze best story, but I remember it fondly."

  
The look on Kurt's face made his own smile grow even bigger. "I didn't know you had a brother. Was he anything like you?" He hoped not to offend him, know Kurt would know he meant appearance wise. "He wasn't on your medical papers."

  
Kurt's smile dropped pretty fast and he looked away. "Um... No.. He vas mein adoptive muters son." Hank nodded. He knew about the adoption and the circus, but just bare minimum. He reached out to gently hold the other's shoulder, thumb rubbing gently.

  
Before he could apologize, Kurt spoke up. "I know vhat you are going to say. It's fine. Don't vorry about it." Kurt slowly looked up, but adverted his eyes when he saw how pittying Hank's eyes were. "You don't seem fine. I won't force you to say anything, but I will listen."

  
Looking right back up, Kurt seemed surprised, but then nodded. "I... Danke. I vill. You have been so kind to me. I shouldn't just mention somezing und zen drop it." Instead of telling Kurt its fine and to keep it to himself, he could tell the boy needed to share. "I am all ears." His hand was now to himself, trying not to make the other uncomfortable.

  
"Ze Professor already knows... He found ze memories vhen I vas having nightmares." They were not nightmares. They were night terrors. No need to worry Hank with it though. This story is going to be enough. "Lets just say zat ze circus vas no place for a child." He wasn't going to speak of a lot. Just the most prominant event. His eyes dropped to the floor as he lost his appitite. "Ze last time I vas zer, I had been vaiting for mein brozer Stefan to get back from ze shop in town. I obviously could not go vis him because of how I look. He vas taking so long und-" He paused for a moment, tail curling tight around his own leg.

  
Seeing Kurt like this caused Hank to feel a deep pain in his chest and stomach, eating away. What happened to this boor boy. Kurt was only sixteen when he left the circus. What happened to cause Kurt to get all shy and upset like this?

  
"I vent down into ze voods to see if I could find him und I-I..." Kurt was finding it extremely hard to keep talking. The larger of the two scooted his chair closer and lay a hand on his back, carefully rubbing as he also took his hand for support. "It is alright Kurt. You can do this. You can stop at any time, but if you need to, I am still listening."

  
This helped Kurt. He was starting to shake, but he was finding it a little smoother to say. He tightly held the other's hand, still not looking up. So much for a nice dinner. "I found him in ze voods a bit off ze trail. Zere he vas.. He had a darkness in him. He alvays varned me, but I never took him seriously. I-I should have listened-" A reassuring squeeze to his hand got him back on track and stopped him from hyperventilating. He barley held back his tears as he choked out, "H-He had brutaly murdered three children und vas going to kill ze last who vas tied down to a tree. H-He had hurt her so badly.. She vas bleeding everyvhere. I couldn't tell vhere from. I immideatly jumped at him on to his back. I grabbed him by the jaw und pulled back, fighting over control. I got him to drop ze knife, but when I vas still pulling und tvisting t-to make him stop fighting, h-his neck just-It vas so loud..." Kurt's voice got quiet as the tears that had welled, started to drop. Hank sat in shock for a few seconds before he could pull Kurt to lean into his chest.

  
"Oh god Kurt." He buried his face in the sobbing boy's hair as he closed his eyes. "Its is alright. Its over... You are here with us. You didn't mean to do what you did, but you did what you had to. I-I'm so sorry, Kurt..." Although he had so many questions, like what happened to the last kid and how it all ended, he just sat there, holding the shaking mess of a mutant.

\----

After a while, Kurt spoke again and looked up at the other. "I'm sor-" He was surprised when he was interupted. "-No. Don't be sorry. I am glad you trusted me enough to talk to me about that event. I wish it hadn't happened, but it did." He moved the hand from his back to be in his hair and stroked his head calmingly, still holding a hand. He wasn't usualy too good at comfotring, but this felt natural. My door is open any time you want to talk. Lab door, and room door."  
Kurt relaxed and smiled a little bit, nodding. "Danke... Thank you..."

Once Kurt was calmed even more, He made himself sit up and take their plates. "I hope ve can do zis again. Just hopefully vis less tears." Kurt was already joking around, masking his pain. Hank saw right through him, but he nodded. "Of course."


End file.
